<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gift (55) by th3_cavalry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287830">Gift (55)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3_cavalry/pseuds/th3_cavalry'>th3_cavalry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mads' 100 Prompts Challange [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inanimate Objects, New Years, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 12, Rememberance Objects, Short, Wordcount: 100-500, elemental objects, medallion, sorta - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3_cavalry/pseuds/th3_cavalry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On New Years Day, they woke to find strange glass spheres had formed between their hands.<br/>Wu tells them what an 'elemental remembrance medallion' is.<br/>~<br/>Directly linked to 'It's Peaceful but Someone's Missing' (you don't need to read it first)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Jay Walker, Cole &amp; Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai &amp; Nya &amp; Jay Walker &amp; Zane, Cole &amp; Nya (Ninjago), Kai &amp; Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Kai, Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Nya, Nya &amp; Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mads' 100 Prompts Challange [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gift (55)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Can be read as a stand-alone and/or an explanation of the 'elemental baubles' in It's Peaceful but Someone's Missing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On New Years Day, they woke to find that strange, colored, glass spheres had formed in their hands as they had slept.</p><p> </p><p>"I did not think it would take this long for them to form," Wu said, after examining the six spheres they had placed on the kitchen bench.</p><p> </p><p>"What exactly are they?" Lloyd asked.</p><p> </p><p>"They are your Elemental Remembrance Medallions," the old Sensei told them, as easily as if he was discussing the weather.</p><p> </p><p><em>Now</em> they had questions.</p><p> </p><p>"Elemental remembrance?" "Medallion?" "What?" Cole, Nya, and Kai said.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. At one point in an Elemental Master's life, they will form one of these medallions, the Elementalists before you have their own and eventually your future descendants will form their own," he explained.</p><p> </p><p>They picked up their respective medallions to examine them. They were all glowing and pulsing slightly and all had a visual representation of their Elemental Powers. Their appearance was a glass sphere with their corresponding elements.</p><p> </p><p>Kai's was a bright burning flame that gave off no heat. Nya's was constantly swirling waters. Zane's, similar to Kai's, wasn't cold as it depicted a swirling mass of snow and ice particles. Cole's was of continuously rolling rocks and boulders along with some dust. And Lloyd's was of a base color of green and some bits of all the others', except Nya's, medallions.</p><p> </p><p>"But what is their true purpose?" Zane questioned as he placed his back onto the table.</p><p> </p><p>"And why are they called Elemental Remembrance Medallions?" That was Jay, who nearly dropped his.</p><p> </p><p>"The Medallions' true purpose is still unknown. They bare that name because that is what their current purpose is, to act as something to remember the previous Elemental Masters by," his explanation still didn't answer their questions completely.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They kept their Medallions in a cabinet next to the Monastery's Ninjago history mural wall, for where else would they keep them? If they were anywhere else, they would run the risk of being damaged.</p><p> </p><p>They didn't know what would happen if their medallion was to break, none of the previous Elementalists' had ever been broken, it could have serious effects or nothing at all.</p><p> </p><p>Near Christmas time, after they dealt with the Skull Sorcerer and the Army of Darkness, they add bits to their medallions that would allow them to be hung up, effectively making them into baubles. That Christmas was the first of many they would use them as their new purpose as baubles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Imagine them as fully glass melody pendants (but without the necklace and fist-sized).<br/>Please leave kudos and comment, it makes my day.<br/>Should I post less (1 per day) or it's okay as it is?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>